fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshigumo Maki
Hoshigumo Maki (星雲真希 Hoshigumo Maki) is one of the main characters in Spy Girls! Pretty Cure. She is a thirteen-year-old girl who is very energetic and friendly. Maki's alter ego is Cure Cosmic (キュアコズミック Kyua Kozumikku), the Pretty Cure of Hope. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Maki has short orange hair and orange eyes, and has a clip consisting of three stars on the right side of her head. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow shirt with a shooting star imprinted on it, and a white skirt with stars on the hem. She also wears brown shoes with white socks. As Cure Cosmic, her hair turns blonde and lengthens to her mid-back. Part of her hair is tied up into a ponytail on the side, which is secured by a star, and wears yellow butterfly earrings. She wears a corset composed of a yellow top half, and a black bottom half with gold lining all over it. A piece of black tulle lines the bottom to match the lace material at the top of the chest. At the center of the torso are two gold buckles. The neck is lined with white fur with a yellow butterfly sewn to it lined in gold, along with two gold chains hanging beneath it. Her skirt is a black skirt covered with sections of yellow gradient. Between that are sections of the skirt lined with string of the same color. Sewn to the right side of the belt is a single gold butterfly with shards hanging from it. Her boots are ankle-high and yellow with black knee-high socks, and she also wears black finger-less gloves lined in yellow. Personality Maki is an energetic and friendly girl, who loves to make new friends. She is the best friend of Aiko, and the two girls do everything together. Despite her warm nature, Maki will often snap when she is mad, making her the most terrifying of the group. She is also good at martial arts. Relationships * Himitsu Aiko - Maki's best friend is Aiko, and the two girls do everything together. Although Maki is more popular because of her sports skills, her friendship with Aiko has never wavered. Etymology Hoshigumo (星雲): Although it literally translates to "nebula", it could also translate to "galactic clouds" or "galaxy of stars", obviously referring to Cure Cosmic's power of stars. Maki (真希): Maki has many different meanings, but for this kanji, the meaning is "true hope", an obvious reference to how Cure Cosmic is the Pretty Cure of Hope. Her name means "nebula true hope". Cure Cosmic means relating to the universe or cosmos, especially as distinct from the earth. History Becoming Cure Cosmic Cure Cosmic The top-secret agent of hope and stars! Cure Cosmic! 希望と星のトップシークレットエージェント！キュアコズミック! Kibō to hoshi no toppu shīkuretto ējento! Kyua Kozumikku! Cure Cosmic (キュアコズミック Kyua Kozumikku) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Maki. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Spy Activation!". Her basic attack is Spy Galaxy. Attacks * Spy Galaxy (スパイギャラクシー Supai Gyarakushī): The first attack that Cure Cosmic performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Maki's voice actress, Asumi Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikasa Yoko, who voices Himitsu Aiko, Imai Asami, who voices Akahoshi Rei, Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikaze Miyabi, and Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Kiyomizu Takara. * True Hope * Galaxy of Stars Duets * Stardust (along with Hikasa Yoko) * Two Voices, Two Hearts. (along with Hikasa Yoko) * Darenimo Iwanaide Kudasai ~Top Secret Mission~ (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Activate My Heart (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Taiyou ga Kagayaku Ashita. (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Watashi wo Mite (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Altogether! Spy Girls! Pretty Cure (5 Cure Version) (along with Hikasa Yoko, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) Trivia * Maki's birthday falls on January 16, making her zodiac Capricorn. * Maki is the third yellow Cure to be good at martial arts, preceded by Myoudouin Itsuki and Yotsuba Alice. * Maki is the third Cure to represent stars, preceded by Hikawa Iona and Amanogawa Kirara. * Maki shares a few similarities with Kirara: ** Both girls' theme colours are yellow. ** Both are the third Cures to join the team. ** Both represent stars. ** Both have similar personalities. ** Both of their surnames have something to do with space ("Milky Way", "nebula"). * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Maki is represented by the blackberry, which symbolises caring for others. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Hoshigumo Maki Cure Cosmic Previews Category:Cures Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997